The Love of Magic
by Stephanie1316
Summary: *~* COMPLETE *~*CHAPTER 13 IS UP!!!!*~* Hey!!! its l/g! Just Read the story! I hope u like it!!! Review please!!!!! This story is over. No Flames!!!
1. Chapter 1 What’s that?

The Love of Magic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire OK! A/N: This is my first FanFic. Please Review. I hope u like it. Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda are in there freshmen year of high school. And it's going to be L/G later on in the story.  
  
Pov: Lizzie Chapter One: What's that?  
  
" Can you believe that we are in high school!" said Lizzie jumping up and down.  
  
"I know!" said Miranda joining her best friend, Lizzie.  
  
" What will we wear?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"I know we can go shopping!" said Miranda.  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Hey Lizzie, hey Miranda!" said Gordo sitting next to his best friends " What's up?"  
  
" Talking about high school and what we will wear." Said Lizzie  
  
"I should have known." Said Gordo shaking his head, Lizzie and Miranda started to laugh.  
  
" Yap!" said Lizzie and Miranda trying to stop laughing.  
  
*Later that day* Me, Gordo, and Miranda are walking to my house. We left the mall an hour ago. We talked about all the things about high school, Ethan Craft, and what we are going to do tomorrow.  
  
"What's that?" asked Lizzie picking up the stone that had all her favorite colors on it. (Blue and purple A/N: there my favorite colors since I don't know Lizzie's.) "It's beautiful!" said Miranda looking at the stone.  
  
" Yeah it is!" said Lizzie " But what is it?"  
  
"I Don't know, I never seen anything like it before." Replied Gordo.  
  
" You didn't!" said Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"But you know all about this stuff." Said Lizzie looking at the stone.  
  
" I know, but that stone is not in any of my books."  
  
"Ok," said Lizzie turning the stone over, Lizzie saw writing on it. "Hey what's this, writing?"  
  
" Read it Lizzie!" said Miranda  
  
" OK! It says the power of all waters of this world and the power of the weather. The master of this stone is the one that can touch it." Said Lizzie getting created out by this whole thing and she felt a tingle of something when she was done reading the stone so she handed it to Gordo.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" said Gordo as he got it in his hands from Lizzie, so he gave it to Miranda and she did the same thing but she through it to Lizzie but she didn't scram.  
  
"What the hell" said Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"Does it hurt like you are on Fire, Lizzie?" said Gordo.  
  
"No it's just a tingle I don't feel tried anymore."  
  
"Ok when I touched it felt like I got hit with thunder." Said Miranda.  
  
"Weird." said Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda. 


	2. Chapter 2 Oh My God!

The Love of Magic Chapter 2: Oh My God  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The Disclaimer is on the first page ok! Please, Please Review!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Pov: Gordo  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been 15 minutes and we're still shocked that Lizzie can touches it and Miranda and me can't. I mean my best friend, that I have a crush on, has powers, it's so weird.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What am going to do?" asked Lizzie breaking the salience.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Maybe you should tell your mom and dad." Replied Miranda "I mean they have too know something about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I think you should." I said.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah you guys are write!" said Lizzie and started to walk followed by her two best friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Later that night*  
  
  
  
Pov: Lizzie  
  
"Mom, Dad what's this?" I asked my mom and dad and showing them the stone.  
  
"OMG." said Jo McGuire  
  
"Dear this stone is your power." Said Sam McGuire  
  
"What?" asked me, Gordo, and Miranda.  
  
" Maybe we should tell you the story, right Sam?" Sam nodded " OK then. It started a long, long time ago, before this time, there were stones of all kinds of powers. They choose their masters but no one else can use it or touch it but they will feel their powers. No one knows this until they find their stones. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"I guess." I said looking at my stone. ".Wow."  
  
" So does that mean that Miranda and me has one too?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Yap" said my parents.  
  
"Cool!" said Gordo and Miranda smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but how do I use it?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Oh well you have to think about it and then point your finger were you want to go." Said Sam.  
  
"Ok" said Lizzie ' Ok so I have to think about it then point my finger, ok then water, water.' After she did that she pointed her finger over were the door and water came out, as soon as the water came out Matt came in the house and the water hit him and he was soaked to the bone. Everyone started to laugh at Matt.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Matt as he looked at his parents, Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie. " LIZZIE!"  
  
" What?" said Lizzie laughing her head off.  
  
" What was that?" said Matt and then looked at his parents and said " Mom, dad I found this on the sidewalk to our house and its weird."  
  
Jo looked at it and then told the same story that she told Lizzie. " OK then. It started a long, long time ago, before this time, there were stones of all kinds of powers. They choose their masters but no one else can use it or touch it but they will feel their powers. No one knows this until they find their stones."  
  
"Ok then" said Matt  
  
"What's your power, Matt?" asked Lizzie  
  
" The power of Land and the power of dirt." Said Matt reading the stone.  
  
"Cool" said Gordo, Matt, and Sam.  
  
"Boys." Mumbled Lizzie, Miranda, and Jo.  
  
A/N: Please review!!!! Thanks for reviewing for these that did!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 The Morning After

The Love of Magic Chapter 3: The Morning After  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews and thanks to biblehermione for the suggestion for Miranda's powers, I'll use them. I hope you'll love (or like) this chapter. And in this chapter u will find out what Miranda's, Gordo's, JO's, and Sam's powers. Please Review. Oh, and the Disclaimer is on the first chapter. And sorry 4 my grammar, I'm doing the best I can.  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
Chapter 3: The Morning After  
  
After 5 minutes being happy for Matt, Gordo *smiles* and Miranda leave. So I went to my room I didn't feel tried right now so I'm practicing my power.  
  
'Ice, Ice' and I pointed to a book that I hate and it froze to ice.  
  
"Cool!" I said looking at the book, and then I heard a knock on my door so I asked, " Who is it?"  
  
" Your mother!"  
  
"Come in!" I said as the door open to reveal my mom standing there.  
  
" Get to sleep! So we can go to the mall and get some new clothing, ok?" said my mom smiling at me.  
  
"Sure mom, and can Miranda come too?" I said " Because Miranda and me was going to the mall on Saturday anyway."  
  
"Sure all you have to ask if she wants to." She said with a smile. " And I am so proud that you and your bother got your powers!"  
  
"Thanks!" I said and hugged her. " Hey mom?"  
  
" Yes, dear."  
  
" What's your power?" I asked my mother and she just smiled.  
  
"I thought you would ask that." She said " Mine is reading minds and I can control animals."  
  
"Cool Powers Mom!!!!" I said and high five my mom and we laughed together.  
  
"Yeah I know!!! And it's great to find out what your dad got me for are anniversary." She said and laughed at the last part. I laughed at the last part too. " Ok, so I told you my powers and my secret, now off to sleep."  
  
"Ok mom, night."  
  
"Good night dear." said my mom and walked out of my room.  
  
" I wonder if she could read Gordo's mind and see if he likes me more then a friend." I said and I smiled of the thought of Gordo. " Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow."  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
" Hey Mom, dad, Matt!" I said with a smile. " Hey dad?"  
  
" Yes Lizzie." Said my dad with food in his mouth.  
  
" What's your power?"  
  
"Well, I can get whatever I want!" said my dad with a smile on his face.  
  
"Cool power dad!" I said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah dad that's so cool!" said Matt  
  
"Well, Thanks you two!"  
  
"Well I better go call Miranda." I said picking up the phone.  
  
"Ok." said my mom.  
  
*On the phone*  
  
"Hello?" said Miranda  
  
"Hey Miranda, its Lizzie"  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" Do you want to go to the mall with my mom and me today instead of Saturday?"  
  
" Yeah! Of course!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Oh and Lizzie on the way back to my house I fond my stone!"  
  
"That's Great! So what's your power?"  
  
"Music, Art, and Love!"  
  
" They're better then mine!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Hey guys!" said Gordo when Gordo was on the third line. "Guess What Lizzie?"  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
" I got my stone, it was in my room when I got there." He said. " And my power is fire!"  
  
"That's so cool!"  
  
" I know!"  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter and that you'll review! And I hope that this chapter isn't that long or 2 short. 


	4. Chapter 4 Good one Lizzie!

The Love of Magic Chapter 4  
  
A/N: 10 Reviews, I'm so happy that you guys like it! Please Review! And I'm sorry that I rushed Miranda and Gordo's power like that. Sorry again. And Please No Flames! Oh, and the Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
POV: Lizzie Chapter 4: Good one Lizzie  
  
*thinks to self * It's been a week, and today we're going to HIGH SCHOOL! I can't wait! All I have to do before I leave I have to do my hair and eat a snack.'  
  
"LIZZIE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard my mom say. " OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY!"  
  
"OK MOM I'LL BE DOWN IN 5" I said. I did my hair and then I went downstairs.  
  
"Hey mom, dad, Matt." I said with a smile. Then I sat down and thought ' I know how to get back at Matt, Ice, Ice' and then I pointed out my finger, under the table and frozen Matt's feet.  
  
"AHHHHHH!! I CAN'T FEEL MY FEET!" screamed Matt and I burst out laughing.  
  
"LIZZIE!" said my dad angrily.  
  
"What?" I said and stopped my laughing.  
  
"Don't do that anymore!" said my mom. " Got it?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET THE ICE OFF ME!" screamed Matt.  
  
"Fine, ok Matt, I wish Matt's feet were unfroze." And with that my dad pointed his finger at Matt and the ice was gone.  
  
"Thank you dad!" said Matt  
  
"Get to school you two!" said my mom and gave us our school bags.  
  
" Bye mom, bye dad!" said Matt.  
  
"Bye!" I said with a smile.  
  
"Bye Lizzie, Matt!" said my mom and dad. And then we were off.  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
"Hey Liz!" said Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"Hey guys, Guess what?"  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"I froze Matt's feet at breakfast it was so funny!" I said and started to laugh at Matt again.  
  
"Good one Lizzie!" said Gordo and laughed.  
  
" Yeah!" said Miranda laughing.  
  
A/N: I hoped you like this chapter. I'm still trying to get better with my grammar. Please Review! And I'm sorry that I didn't updated earlier because I was at the beach and there wasn't any computer there ok? Please no Flames! And did any of you guys (boys and girls) heard 'I Can't Wait' by Hilary Duff (Lizzie). 


	5. Chapter 5 Kate and?

The Love of Magic Chapter 5  
  
  
  
A/N: HI, EVERYONE! Thanks for Reviewing and please don't stop reviewing. It might take longer 4 me to write the story because I start school Wednesday, ok? Oh and if you have questions (or suggestions) about the story, please ask them in your reviews and I will read and answer them. And now on with the story!  
  
POV: Lizzie Chapter 5 Kate and..  
  
' I've made it through the day without falling or doing something embarrassing, thank you God. I have a lot of the same classes with Gordo, and he was all of my partners in the classes and he didn't mind about that a lot, and I have two classes with Miranda. Right now I'm in the lunchroom with Miranda and Gordo.' I thought looking around the room when Miranda said something.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she said as she was pointing at someone. " LOOK!"  
  
"What? All I see is two people making out over there, so what!" I said, as I turned back around.  
  
"I have to say the same thing, Miranda." Said Gordo  
  
" Don't you know who they are?" Gordo and me shook our heard saying 'no'. " It's Kate and Ethan Craft!"  
  
"Kate and.." Said Gordo and me at the same time. "Wow!"  
  
POV: Miranda  
  
'See I really like Ethan that's why I'm mad at Kate and heartbroken because I really, really like him. I though that he really liked me.' I though. "WHY HER SHE'S MEAN, UGLY, AND A BIG DUMMY!"  
  
" We don't know why he picked her." Said Lizzie "He could have a crush on her."  
  
"We have to get back at her with are powers." I whispered in Lizzie and Gordo's ears.  
  
" But we can't do that!" said Lizzie and Gordo looking at me with a look that said 'Don't-do-that-you'll-be-in-big-trouble-Miranda.'  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short. PLEASE REVIEW! BYE! 


	6. Chapter 6 should we?

The Love of Magic Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Please read! A/N: If you have questions (or suggestions) about the story please asks them in your reviews and I will read and answer them. I hope you'll like this chapter. And now on with the story!  
  
  
  
POV: Lizzie Chapter: 6 should we?  
  
'Ok, so I'm in shook that Miranda said that and that Ethan likes, or may I say making out with Kate, ok, so I don't like him but I am sad that it wasn't him and Miranda, since she does have a crush on him.' I though and then I said out load. " Fine I'll do it, because I want to get back at Kate."  
  
"But Lizzie what if are parents find out?" asked Gordo as he looked at me. And then I looked at them, ' Oh no I forgot that my mom could read minds and I didn't tell them that she could, Oh-oh'  
  
"They won't do that and couldn't do that Gordo!" said Miranda. "And how can they.."  
  
"Well.. My mom has the power of reading minds." I said as Miranda stopped talking to Gordo.  
  
"What?" screamed Miranda?  
  
"Sorry I forgot to tell you guys I just pushed it out of my mind," I said.  
  
"Well don't go near her until it's over, ok Lizzie?" said Miranda putting her puppy face on, which is hard to say 'no' to.  
  
"Should we.. Do that, Gordo?" I asked in an innocent look.  
  
"I don't know, Lizzie." Said Gordo and then added, "I guess we.."  
  
  
  
WAHAHAHA *start to cough* my first cliffhanger! Please Review! 


	7. Chapter 7 WHAT!

The Love of Magic Chapter 7  
  
A/N: please review! And please read my other story *goes on the floor and begs* please! And in this chapter there is one BIG event that all of you waited 4 so long!  
  
Pov: Lizzie Chapter 7: W-WHAT!  
  
" I guess we..," said Gordo and then stopped to think, "Well I guess we could."  
  
"Thanks guys!" said Miranda with a big smile, "I'll see you guys later!" she said and got up, and left.  
  
"So.. What do you want to do now?" asked Gordo with sheepish smile.  
  
" Lets talk" I said with a smile 'this is the day, were I will tell Gordo that I love him!'  
  
Animated Lizzie: Say it! Say it!  
  
"Ok.. What did you want to talk about?" asked Gordo  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you that," 'how do I say it?' "Well that I-I l-lo- love y-yo- you!"  
  
Animated Lizzie: I SAID IT! I SAID IT THAT GOODNESS!  
  
" W-WHAT!!!!" he said and then all of a sudden he kissed ME! 'WHAT?!?!?!?!'  
  
"Lizzie I love you too!" he said and then we kissed again, even more passionately.  
  
"Wow" we both said out of breath.  
  
"Gordo your really good kisser!" I said as I smiled at him.  
  
"You too!" he said and with another sweet kiss.  
  
A/N: If you have any questions (or suggestions) about the story please ask them in your reviews and I will read and answer them. I hoped you like this chapter. Please Review! 


	8. Chapter 8 The Surprise! Part One

The Love of Magic Chapter 8  
  
  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews! I hoped that you liked the last chapter! And I hope you like this chapter! Please review!  
  
POV: Lizzie Chapter 8: The Surprise! Part One  
  
*Two days later*  
  
"Ok we all know the plan, right?" asked Mirada  
  
"Right!" said Gordo and me smiling.  
  
"Ok then! Go and get in the right place's before it's to late!"  
  
"Ok" said Gordo and me.  
  
"Ok." Said Miranda before she left.  
  
"Let's do it?" I said and then I left to go to my hiding place.  
  
"Hey Kate!" said Gordo.  
  
"Hello! What are you doing talking to me?" asked Kate.  
  
"Oh, well, I just wanted to tell you that Ethan wanted to sit over there." Said Gordo as he pointed at a table where no one is sitting there.  
  
"Oh and where is he?" asked Kate looking at Gordo.  
  
" He's said he'd be a little late." Said Gordo.  
  
"Oh, ok" said Kate walking to the table.  
  
"Bye Kate!" said Gordo.  
  
"Whatever!" she called back.  
  
Gordo started to laugh, and then he came over where I was.  
  
"Time for Phase 2," said Gordo "It's your turn, Liz."  
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
"Bye" said Gordo and kissed me on the lips and then left.  
  
'Ok here goes nothing. 'Ice!' and then I pointed my finger to Kate and she was frozen.  
  
"Wow.." said a guy that walked by. "Poor girl."  
  
"Whoa" said Ethan looking at the frozen Kate "I'm never going to sit there ever." And then he walked away.  
  
"What in the world happened to Kate?" Said one of Kate's best friends, no one answer her so she said, "I'm getting a teacher." Then she ran away to look for a teacher.  
  
I started to laugh and then I went to Miranda because it's not over, yet.  
  
"Good one Lizzie!" said Miranda as we high five each other. "Now for Phase 3."  
  
Chapter 8: The Surprise! Part One is over, and please Review! And check out my other story "Awww, Love!" See ya later! Bye! 


	9. Chapter 9 The Surprise! Part Two

The Love of Magic Chapter 9  
  
  
  
A/N: Yesterday is September 11th 2002, I am really sorry if any of your family was there in New York City at that time, almost 3,000 people died. (I'm not sure if that is the right number) I am really sorry 4 those who are dead and 4 there family.  
  
PS. And I forgot to say that Gordo and Lizzie didn't tell Miranda that they are together, yet. And Miranda didn't see them kiss in the lunchroom, were there are now, ok.  
  
Please review if you want, but I'd love if you did. This is:  
  
Chapter 9: The Surprise! Part Two POV: Miranda  
  
"Good one Lizzie!" I said as we high five each other. "Now for Phase 3."  
  
"Ok, see ya tomorrow, I'm going to look for Gordo."  
  
" Ok!" I said and smiled ' I hope that they will be together, soon.' "Bye Liz!"  
  
"Bye!" said Lizzie as she walked away.  
  
"Now for phase 3&4." I said to myself.  
  
*~* The next day *~*  
  
POV; Lizzie  
  
"Hey Gordo!" I said and then kissed him on the lips  
  
"Hey Liz!" he said when we parted "When are we going to tell Miranda?"  
  
I knew what he meant, so I said, " The next time we see her, probable when she comes here in 20 minutes, ok?"  
  
"Yeah that's ok with me." Said Gordo with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ok then" I said and kissed him again.  
  
*~*20 minutes later *~*  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" said Miranda with a smile. " Hey Gordo!"  
  
"Hey!" we both said at the same time.  
  
"We got to tell you something, Miranda." Said Gordo as he looked at me then at Miranda.  
  
"Ok, what's up?" she said  
  
"We are dating now!" I said as held Gordo's hand.  
  
"OMG!" she said as she hugged me. " Finally you guys got together!"  
  
*~* The next day *~*  
  
*~* At School *~*  
  
*~* At Kate's table *~*  
  
"I can't believe that I was frozen yesterday." Said Kate  
  
"Yeah we know! How in the world could that happen anyway?" said one of Kate's friends.  
  
All of a sudden, a cloud came atop of Kate's head. And then it started to rain on Kate. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kate, and then laughed at her. Kate ran out of the room, and still the cloud followed her.  
  
"AHHHHH!" said Kate  
  
  
  
Well that's it 4 Chapter 9: The Surprise! Part Two. There is another part of it Chapter 10: The Surprise! Part three, ok. And sorry to any of Kate's Fans but I don't like her, ok. I hope you like this chapter! Please Review! And please read and review my other story, ("Awww, Love!") ok. See ya later! Bye! 


	10. Chapter 10 The Surprise! Part Three

The Love of Magic Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Please review! And I hope you'll like this chapter! And now for the chapter-  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
POV: Gordo  
  
Chapter 10: The Surprise Part three  
  
*~* The next day *~*  
  
*~* At School *~*  
  
*~* At Gordo's Locker *~*  
  
' I can't believe that we did 3 phases already. I can't wait for the 4th one to come. I love Lizzie, I love Lizzie. AHHH! I can't get Lizzie off my mind! Not that I don't mind but-'  
  
"Hey, honey!" said Lizzie.  
  
"Hey sweat heart!" I said and kissed her, and then I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me go, so I just gave in and kissed her back.  
  
" HELLO!" said Miranda. We both turned around to see her, and we both answered her:  
  
"Hey Miranda!"  
  
"What do you want to do?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know," I said  
  
"Me ether." Said Lizzie  
  
" I KNOW!" said Miranda " Lets finish the plan."  
  
"OK!" said Lizzie and I at the same time.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
POV: Kate  
  
*~* At the lunchroom *~*  
  
' Since all that weird stuff been happening to me no one wants to be near me! I HATE THIS! I have to find who's doing this to me and why!?!?' Kate starts to smell smoke, so she looked around the room and everyone was looking at her.  
  
"What's wrong with you!?!" I asked.  
  
"KATE YOUR HAIR IS LIKE ON FIRE!" said a freaked out Claire.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" I said and started to freak out. All of sudden this wave of water came at me and it burned out the fire and that's when it all came black.  
  
POV: Claire  
  
" OH MY GOD! She fainted!" I said as I went to her side and told a boy to: " Get A TEACHER! NOW!" and he ran so fast that I didn't even see him.  
  
"Cool he can ran faster then I ever saw before!" said Ethan and walked away. ' What an idiot!'  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: Miranda  
  
*~* Next Month *~*  
  
*~* At Miranda's house *~*  
  
*~* In the dining room *~*  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIRANDA!" said my mom and my dad and I just smiled. 'I can't believe it's my birthday, I'm so happy right now that nothing can go wrong! I'm fifteen!'  
  
"Open your presents!" said my mom smiling.  
  
"Ok, ok!" I said and walked to the table were there was 2 big presents sat and 1 small one. "I'll open the biggest one."  
  
"OK here it is!" said my dad as he handed the present to me. "The biggest one!"  
  
I unwrapped it and was so confused at what I saw. " Mom, dad what's this?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!  
  
  
  
A/N: Please Review! And please r&r my other story ["Awww, Love! "], please!  
  
A/N 2: I'll have the next chapter in about a week or lass, oh and there will be 2 or 3 more chapters of this story and if I get enough reviews I will right a sequel, YEAH! So if you love or even like this story can you please tell me in your reviews.  
  
See ya later! 


	11. Chapter 11 Crying and laughing

The Love of Magic Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Please Review! In this chapter you will find out what was [is] in Miranda's presents. Hope you like! And did anyone hear that there would be a LIZZIE McGuire MOVIE! And I wont do any more cliffhangers * everyone cheers * yeah, yeah.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
POV: Miranda  
  
Chapter 11: Crying and laughing  
  
*~* At Miranda's house *~*  
  
*~* In the dining room *~*  
  
"Well, its for your trip." Said my mother, when I didn't say anything she went on. "You see when you turn 15, you go to this camp, that is in England, it will teach you all diffident things that will help you with your power."  
  
"Yes, plus when Lizzie and Gordo turn 15 they will do the same thing us you." Said my father; I was so shocked that I thought that I stopped breathing.  
  
"I'M W-W-WH-HAT-T!" I said, " I DON'T want to GO! I don't want to leave Lizzie and Gordo!"  
  
"Honey, we know that you'll miss them. Now please, can you open your other presents." said my mother, as I looked at the camping stuff.  
  
"I'm scared to" I said and grabbed the next big one. And when I opened the presents there was a c.d. player, CD's, tickets, and some bottles that have really weird names. "Thanks mom, dad" 'I think'  
  
"Here is the next one, the smallest one." Said my father as he handed it to me. ' Here goes nothing' When I opened it there was a necklace with pictures of my powers, and a card under it.  
  
"Thanks!" I said as I faked a smile, and read the card. It said:  
  
Miranda, We can't believe that you are 15! We will miss you when you leave. We hope you'll like it there, it's very beautiful. Good Luck! Love, Mom & Dad  
  
"You're welcome!" said my parents, as they smiled.  
  
"Well I'm going over Lizzie's!" I said as I was walking to the door but my mom stopped me.  
  
"Dear you leave in three days!" she yelled  
  
"What!!! THREE DAYS!!! THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!!!" I said. ' I AM NOT happy!!! This is so not fair!' and I walked out of that house and went to Lizzie's.  
  
  
  
*~* 10 minutes later *~*  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
"Happy Birthday Miranda!" I said and then I seen her face and got worried " What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm GOING to a diffident school!" she said and broke down in tears. So I hugged her.  
  
"What? Were? Why?" I asked, I was so sad and cried with her.  
  
"What's going on?" asked my mother, Jo.  
  
"Miranda's leaving our school!" I said and cried even harder.  
  
"Oh, She's leaving, dear that's ok, you will do that when you turn 15 too. It's what everyone does, Lizzie that's how I met your father."  
  
"But my birthday is next month!" I said, " I don't want to leave Gordo 4 a week!"  
  
"Honey you have to." Said my mom as she walked over to me. " You can see him when he goes there, ok"  
  
"Fine!" I said and went to the living room and Miranda followed me there.  
  
"Lizzie I'm going there in three days" said Miranda, then I broke down and cried, Miranda sat down next to me and hugged me and I hugged her back. "Please Lizzie stop crying, I'll miss you too."  
  
"But I'm going to miss you!" I said in the hug.  
  
"Don't worry in a month you and Gordo will be with me, besides you have Gordo."  
  
"Your right." I said and stood up " I will still miss you a lot."  
  
"I know you will, and I will miss you too." She said and gave me another hug and said, " Hey, maybe I'll even get a boyfriend!"  
  
"Yeah maybe" I said as we laughed.  
  
"Well I got to go and pack! Maybe tomorrow we can go to the mall and buy new clothes, sound good?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok then bye!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I'll have the next chapter in about a week or lass, oh and there might be 2 more chapters of this story and if I get enough reviews I will right a sequel, YEAH! So if you like this story can you please tell me in your reviews. Thank you!  
  
A/N 2: Please Review! And please r&r my other story ["Awww, Love! "], please!  
  
  
  
See ya later! 


	12. Chapter 12 The Mall and the dinner

The Love of Magic Chapter 12  
  
  
  
This chapter is 4 my best friend. Amanda I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Please review everyone!  
  
Chapter 12: The Mall and the dinner.  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
*~* The next day *~*  
  
*~* At the Mall *~*  
  
*~* 11:30 *~*  
  
" What about this one, Lizzie?" asked Miranda as she showed me this nice blue shorts and a white T-shirt that says I rule, on it.  
  
" It will look great on you!" I said as I smiled.  
  
" I think I'll wear it tomorrow!"  
  
" Cool!"  
  
*~* An hour later *~*  
  
" Are you hungry Lizzie?" asked Miranda.  
  
" Yeah! I'm staving!" I said, I sure was hungry.  
  
" Ok lets go!" she said with a smile.  
  
*~* At the Digital Bean *~*  
  
" So What else have you been doing all day besides shop for clothes?" asked Gordo as he was smiling.  
  
" Well we shopped for shoes, and makeup, that's all we did," said Miranda and we laughed.  
  
" I shouldn't have asked." Said Gordo  
  
" Yeah I think you should have," I said and we both laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: Gordo  
  
*~* At dinner *~*  
  
*~* At the Digital Bean *~*  
  
" So.. What should we talk about?" I asked ' Man am I bored! I wish me and Lizzie could make out but I know that she wants to stay with Miranda, I guess that's ok with me.'  
  
" How about when I became motel that was the funniest thing I did when I tried to get out of the motel business!" said Lizzie.  
  
" Yeah that was funny!" said Miranda and me at the same time.  
  
" Hey Miranda what time are you leaving?" asked Lizzie when we stopped laughing.  
  
" Well- I think at 12:00 or 1:00, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Me and Gordo will be there by 12 so we can do some things together before you leave, ok?" said Lizzie  
  
" Ok that's sounds great!" said Miranda as she hugged Lizzie.  
  
*~* 7:30 *~*  
  
" Well I better go, I want to send some time with my parents and then go to sleep, because I have a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
" Yeah you do have a lot to do tomorrow." Said Lizzie as she hugged Miranda. " Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" I said  
  
" Bye you guys! See you tomorrow!" said Miranda as she left the room.  
  
That's all for this chapter! Sorry it's short! Please Review! And the next chapter will be the last of this story, so if you like this story REVIEW! PLEASE! And if I get a lot of reviews I will make a sequel, YEAH! So please review! 


	13. Chapter 13 The Ending

The Love of Magic Chapter 13  
  
  
  
This is going to be the ending and the longest chapter ever in this story! I hope you like! Please review and maybe, just maybe I'll write a sequel!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: The Ending  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
*~* At dinner *~*  
  
*~* 7:50pm *~*  
  
  
  
"What do you want to now?" asked Gordo; I could tell what he wanted to make out.  
  
"Well- how about we go to a movie and make out; does that sound good to you?" I said as I smiled and he just light up, he was so happy. 'He is so cute when he's happy like that.'  
  
" That sounds great to me!" he said as took my hand and we went to the Movie Theater.  
  
  
  
*~* In the Movie Theater *~*  
  
*~* 8:38pm *~*  
  
We were still kissing when he started to French kiss me, I was shocked but after a minute I did the same as he is doing. After awhile we stopped to breathe.  
  
"Wow" we said at the same time.  
  
" I love you Lizzie" Gordo whispered to me.  
  
" I love you too, Gordo" I said then we kissed again.  
  
  
  
POV: Miranda  
  
*~* The next day *~*  
  
*~* 10:01 *~*  
  
I was doing last-minute packing when my mom came in my room.  
  
"Hey mom! What's up?" I asked her with a smile.  
  
"I'm just happy that you're ok with this!" she said and started to cry.  
  
" Mom! Why are crying I'm going to come back for Christmas! You know that!" I said and hugged my mom, I was trying not to cry but it was so hard not to.  
  
" I'll miss you so much! I love you!" my mom said and hugged me so hard.  
  
" I love you too, mom and I love you too!" I said and cried.  
  
  
  
*~* 11:58 *~*  
  
"Hey Miranda!" said Lizzie as she hugged me.  
  
" Hey guys!" I said with a smile.  
  
"Hey" said Gordo  
  
" I'm leaving at 12:30. What do you want to do?" I asked  
  
" I don't know." said Gordo.  
  
" Me ether." Said Lizzie.  
  
" What if we go to the Digital Bean?" I asked  
  
  
  
  
  
" Great idea Miranda!" said Lizzie as she smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sure!" said Gordo as he grabbed Lizzie's hand and started to walk out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey wait for me!" I called out to them and ran outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: no one  
  
  
  
*~* At the Digital Bean *~*  
  
*~* 12:05 *~*  
  
"What do want to eat?" said a girl with red hair and black shorts and a blue shirt; she looked like she was in her late 20's or in her thirties.  
  
"How about a hamburger with fries and a coke." Said Lizzie with a smile.  
  
" And me, I'll take a coke and large fries." Said Gordo and then he kissed Lizzie.  
  
" And you?" asked the lady with a smile when she seen Gordo and Lizzie kiss.  
  
" Well- I guess I can get a Dr. Pepper, and a hamburger and cheese fries." Said Miranda with a smile.  
  
"Sure thing!" said the lady and walked off.  
  
" HEY GUYS! Can you please stop kissing!" said Miranda as the two lovebirds stopped kissing. " Thank you!"  
  
"Sorry Miranda!" said Lizzie and Gordo, as a light red came upon their cheeks.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
  
  
*~* At Miranda's House *~*  
  
*~* 12:30 *~*  
  
" Bye guys I'll miss you!" said Miranda as she cried on Lizzie's shirt.  
  
" And we'll miss you too." Said Lizzie as she hugged her bff.  
  
" Yeah and you better write us!" said Gordo as he hugged both of his best friends at the same time.  
  
" Yeah I want to know everything about the school and how you are, ok?" asked Lizzie through her tears.  
  
" Ok I will write!" said Miranda as she let go of Lizzie and gave Gordo a hug then went over to her presents. " I'm ready to go."  
  
"Bye!" said Lizzie and Gordo as they waved their hands.  
  
" Bye!" she said and then grabbed her stuff.  
  
" Ok lets go!" said Miranda's Mother as she grabbed Miranda's bag. And then they were gone. {A/N: I forgot to tell you that Miranda's mother has the power of teleportation, ok bye}  
  
" She's gone." Said Lizzie and started cry again.  
  
"It's ok Lizzie, we'll see her soon." Said Gordo as he gave Lizzie a hug.  
  
" I know but I miss her!"  
  
" I miss her too!"  
  
  
  
That's the end of the story! Here are some people that I want to thank:  
  
Lizzie D: thanks for reviewing and please make a sequel to 'There's Always Something', I love that story! I usually don't think about h/g to be together but you made it happen and it really worked out!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sweet-angel-2-dark: I loved your story and thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
Biblehermione: thanks for reviewing since I started this story, I'm glad that someone didn't stop loving my story. I hope you like this chapter! And thanks for putting me in your favorite story list.  
  
Pansy Potter: Thanks for putting me in your favorite story list. And I'm glad that you didn't stop reviewing my story. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
And my Best friend: Amanda I hoped you liked this chapter. I'll talk to you later!  
  
A/N: Very Important! Please Read!  
  
That's the end of the story! I hoped you like this Story! As I said earlier I might make a sequel! So if you liked this story Review! PLEASE! *~* Gets on her knees and begs like a puppy *~* please? And I hope this was the longest chapter in my story, and I hope you like it that way. 


End file.
